


Pinned

by SwanBot



Category: Game Grumps, commanderholly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commanderraptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanBot/pseuds/SwanBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arin comes by to check out Holly’s new costuming project, they find that fabric isn’t the only thing getting pinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

A knock came from the door as Holly pinned a blue piece of fabric to a mannequin bust. She had been working on her newest commission: costumes for Starbomb’s next show at SXSW based on the art for their album Player Select. This was a  _ huge _ commitment, but she wanted to do it for her friends. She had already finished her current cosplay project, an armored version of Pearl from Steven Universe and she was also being compensated for the task. She stood back and studied the mannequin.

“Come in! It’s open!” She called. Turning towards the door, she saw Arin’s head poke out and look for her. He gave a big smile as he entered the room. He removed his shoes as he knew Holly didn’t like any outside grime to get too close to her work before she finished them. He set them gently next to her shoes and strolled over.

“Hey! How’s the project going? WOAH. Is that Dan’s costume?” Arin approached the mannequin Holly continued to stare at it.

“Yeah, what’s started of it. I’m not sure about the cut of the vest quite yet. I might have to redo it. What about the fabric? Does that look OK? I kind of thought that with the whole retro late 80’s thing that it should be a little shiny. Plus it will catch the light on the stage. I didn’t want to go full ‘Sexbang’. Sewing sequins is just awful,” Holly grinned and looked up at Arin sideways. 

“I think it looks great! Does that fabric come in magenta?” He laughed.

“Yes, actually! That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. That and looking at some concept art before I get too far and getting your measurements so I can start working on yours. Thankfully, Brian and Dan came over before MAGfest. I’m super jealous of whoever made TWRP’s costumes. They look amazing. I just hope I can do Starbomb justice,” Holly’s shoulders slumped as she turned toward the fabric storage. “Anyway, it’s over here. I was so focused on this darn vest I didn’t have time to grab it before you got here.”

“No big deal. I’m yours today. And don’t sell yourself short! You’re one of the best costumers I know. I know ours will be rad. Have you ever seen some of TWRP’s older costumes? They definitely got an upgrade. But these are what we are going to start with and I’m super stoked about it. And you should be, too!” Arin turned to walk with her and squeezed her shoulder gently as they looked up at the tall shelf full of fabric bolts.

“Thanks, Arin. Hmm.. Where was it again…” Holly hummed as she started rifling through the cubbies. She stood back and looked up. “Oh,  darn it.” 

Holly stood and tiptoed, trying to reach the shiny pink fabric. Her shirt rose up slightly with her reach, exposing the soft flesh of her midriff. Her fingers brushed the edge of the bolt, but she couldn’t get a hold on it. 

“Here,” Arin was suddenly behind her with his hands around her hips. “I’ll give you a boost.”  She gave a little squeak as he lifted her up easily to retrieve the fabric. Their bodies slid against each other as he lowered her slowly. Holly’s heart beat a little faster and her cheeks flushed pink. 

“Uh, um… Well, here it is. Let me spread it out for you so you can see it. I don’t know how I was so lucky that this specific fabric came in exactly the right colors. That’s some cosmic shit right there.” She laughed nervously and set the bolt on the table, unrolling a section of the fabric. Arin let out a moan.

“Oh man, this is  _ perfect _ ,” he groaned as he ran his fingers over the soft, shiny fabric. “This is really nice. And you know how I feel about my pinks.” His eyes glanced up at Holly’s pastel pink hair, then giving her a mildly suggestive look. A blush grew on her cheeks again.

“I know,” Holly raised her eyebrows and smiled. She rolled the fabric back up and said, “OK, good. So that’s settled then. So here…” She opened up a sketchbook with designs for the costumes. Arin gasped audibly as she continued, “Sorry they’re not very good, but I updated them a little bit to make them a little more wearable and comfortable. You shouldn’t sweat through them. I was thinking about putting some aperture wire in the arm ribbons--”

“Holly,” Arin interrupted. Their eyes met and Holly gave a concerned look.

“Arin,’ she gave a curious look and tilted her head.

“These are incredible,” his gaze became intense.

“Th-thanks,” She laughed nervously, “I wasn’t sure you would like them. I know how much you liked the original art.” 

“I like  _ everything _ you do, Holly. Really. You are  _ super _ talented.” Arin exclaimed. “That’s one of the reasons I wanted  _ you _ to make our costumes for the show.” 

“Alright, suck up. Let’s get your measured so you can get out of here.” She rolled her eyes and patted his arm. She hadn’t realized how muscular they had grown. She knew he had been working out, but… Her hand lingered perhaps a second too long and she pulled it away. “Measuring tape!” She went around to the side of the table and bent over, rooting around through a sewing box. 

Arin couldn’t help but notice her skirt was rather short today and he could see just a tiny bit of her lacy pink panties peeking out from under it. His stomach did a flip. He had always thought she was a beautiful woman. Not only that, but she was smart, funny, and talented, too. He had never thought about her too often in any sexual manner, but he was starting to change his mind. His eyes roamed from her shapely rear, to the tops of her thighs, calves… knees… stomach, brea-- Arin suddenly realized she had turned around and walking towards him. He snapped his eyes up to her face.

“Arin Joseph Hanson. Were you checking me out?” Holly held the rolled up measuring tape in one hand, the other pressed firmly to her hip. She gave him an incredulous look, “Now, I am not complaining, but what would Suzy say?”

“Actually,” Arin raised a finger, “Suzy and I have an open relationship. I think she’d be pretty stoked about it. I mean… I know she’s checked you out, too. What can I say? You’re kind of hot, Holly,” he shrugged nonchalantly. Might as well roll with it and see where it goes.

“Well, lucky for you, Ross and I do, too. So I won’t sic him after you. Or have him make you play more of his Mario Maker levels,” she gave a sly grin. Arin physically shuddered.

“Oh, God. Please no more of Ross’s Mario Maker levels. That was my own personal Hell,” Arin whined.

“I know. I can’t tell you what a good mood he was in after he saw your reaction to them,” she giggled and walked out from the table to stand in the middle of the room. She flipped open a small notebook and draped the measuring tape around her shoulders. “Get over here,” She said gruffly and gestured a finger at him.

“Mortal Kombat. Nice. And appropriate,” He bobbed as he strutted towards her.

“Arms out,” she commanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said enthusiastically and popped his arms out. Holly circled around him, running her finger along the tape measure as she held it up to various parts of Arin’s body. She noted each measurement in the small notebook. Arin tried to stay perfectly still, ignoring the tingles going up his spine with each touch.

“Inseam,” She chirped. A hot pang shot through Arin. He knew that it was coming. He had been measured before, of course, but after that last exchange, he was feeling like he needed a little extra room in his pants right now. He assumed the position and moved his feet apart. Holly knelt in front of him and held the measuring tape up, ready to be in extreme proximity to his dick. He tried to hide his long inhale, attempting to calm himself.

“You OK up there?” Holly asked, her hands hovering near the swell in his sweatpants. 

“I... uh… No,” he sighed and looked down. Their eyes met. The sight of her kneeling before him was almost too much. “Ah, geez. I’m sorry, Holly. I totally have a boner right now.” Holly sat back on her knees.

“Oh, duh. You think I missed it? You were shivering the whole time I was measuring you, too,” Holly gave him a sideways grin. “I just wasn’t sure if I should draw attention to it.”

“I… You… God, you are just beautiful and we were joking around before, but… and now you’re kneeling in front of me after you just felt up my whole body. I’m sorry. Can you just please get my inseam and I’ll go before this becomes more embarrassing than it already is?” He rolled his head back and heaved a frustrated breath.

Holly shrugged and held the measuring tape to the inside of his right leg, brushing against his erection, and ran the length of the tape down to his ankle. She marked down the measurement in her notebook, then measured the width of his leg. Arin gritted and breathed through his nose. When she had noted the final measurement, she sat back on her knees again. 

“All done. You, um… you don’t have to go, Arin,” she said quietly.

“What?”

“You don’t have to leave,” she repeated.

“Oh?” He said in disbelief. They stared at each other for a moment.

“Uh… Can you help me up? My legs are asleep,” she laughed quietly. Arin took her hand and hoisted her to her feet. Her legs were wobbly and she fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to his chest, and the silence that followed was deafening.

“What are you thinking right now?” Arin asked, unconsciously rubbing his thumb back and forth against her shoulder blade.

“I’m thinking I want to kiss you. If that’s OK,” she breathed, her voice quiet and quivering. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Arin moved a hand to her chin and lifted it slightly. He ran his thumb along her jawline. 

Their movement toward each other synchronized. Lips met tenderly. Arin moved his hand to the back of Holly’s neck and she clutched  at his shirt. Arin moved his lips against hers and she reciprocated. Suddenly, he became keenly aware that she was pressed up right against his dick and broke away from the kiss. Lips blushed and out of breath, they marveled at each other. This was more intense than either were expecting. Holly’s hands slid down his torso and pawed at the hem of Arin’s shirt.

“Is this OK?” She asked as she started to pull it up. He nodded and let go of her long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head.

“May I?” He thumbed her hip bones.

“Yes,” she saw as he pulled her shirt up, revealing a bra that matched the flash of panties he caught earlier. 

Arin groaned and dipped down, grabbing her by the back of the thighs and pulling her up around his waist. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek into his. Trailing kisses along her collarbone, he carried her to the table. He made sure to gently move any supplies and close the open sketchbook before he set Holly down on the edge. She raked her fingers across his back as her head rolled. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit and sucked gently, eliciting a moan. She reached around and unhooked her bra, shrugging it off onto the floor. Arin leaned back and admired her breasts. 

“Are you just going to stare at them?” She smirked. Immediately, his hand cupped a breast and his mouth engulfed the pink nipple. She sucked in a breath and leaned back on her arms. His unoccupied hand snaked its way up and thumbed the other nipple. Holly let out a groan. He ran his tongue against the sensitive flesh. Arin came up for breath and leaned his forehead against Holly’s.

“Do you want to know what else I can do with my tongue?” His voice was low and sultry. Holly shuddered and nodded.

“Yes. Show me.” 

Lips mashed together as Arin began to lower her onto the table. He made sure to keep her as stable as possible so she didn’t hit her head or lay on something sharp. She ran her fingers into his hair and he rubbed his thumbs around her waist. He broke from the kiss with a gentle bite of her lower lip and pecked her on the forehead as he made his way down to her belly, trailing kisses and his fingers along her soft skin. He ran his fingers over the skirt. He stood up and pulled her toward him so her butt was just off the table. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it over her legs, leaving him face to face with the lacy pink panties he only caught a glimpse of earlier.

“Mm… Holly…” he groaned as he hoisted her legs over her shoulders and ran his cheek along her inner thigh. His beard tickled and sent shivers through her body. He sat back momentarily to pull his hair back into a ponytail with the elastic band he kept around his wrist. He resumed his position, nuzzling into her and clutching his hands around her thighs. He could hear her breathing growing heavy. She made an audible gasp as he buried his face in her panties. She was already wet and her scent was intoxicating. Arin ran his nose against her clit and mouthed at her. She squirmed against him.

“Arin, fuck…” She whimpered. 

He continued, grinning slightly from the positive response, and ran his tongue over her heat. The sound she made was like music. He hummed into her sex, pressing his tongue against her more firmly. His thumbs brushed over the waistband of her panties and pulled them down gently. He sat back on his knees to lift her legs up one at a time and pulled the panties over her feet. She sat up on her elbows, cheeks flushed, her chest rising and falling steadily. God, she looked so sexy. He returned her legs to his shoulders and locked eyes with her as he proceeded back to her pussy. 

They could see each other now and the electricity burned through both. Arin only broke his gaze to navigate his tongue to just the right spot. He raised his eyes again to see her eyebrows arched and biting her lower lip. He lapped at her with his tongue, varying pressure and speed, taking special care of her clit. He could feel her legs flex over his shoulders as her toes curled. Holly moaned and rolled her head back. Arin took the opportunity to slick his middle finger up and circle it around her clit, then moving it to her entrance. He gently pushed inside and Holly took a sharp intake of breath and let it out in a groan. 

“Oh my god, Arin… That feels amazing,” she moaned as she laid back on the table, running a hand through her pink hair. Arin began moving his finger in and out of her, feeling her legs tense and clench around his shoulders. He achieved a steady rhythm, curling his finger slightly to hit just the right spot, then attacked her clit with his tongue. She squealed in pleasure and her feet moved to the tops of his shoulders.

“Please don’t stop, Arin. I’m close,” she panted as she squirmed at his touch. Arin sped up the rhythm and Holly started to shake. “Oh, fuck, Arin, I’m coming!” She growled between her teeth. He felt her muscles spasm around his finger as he grinned against her. Once her orgasm had subsided, he slid his finger out and clutched her thighs again, rubbing his cheek against her flesh. 

“That was so hot, Hol…” He kissed the inside of her thigh. Holly was recovering on the table and Arin’s legs were falling asleep. He scooted her up the table to stabilize her and gently set her legs down. He braced himself on the table and stood up, wincing at the prickles in his legs. He leaned over her, his hands on either side of her ribcage. Fuck, she was so beautiful right now. Her face was relaxed in that post-orgasm serenity, smiling at him. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She reached up and cupped his face, pulling him down into a sweet kiss. 

As they broke away, she whispered against his lips, “Your turn,” and started to rise from the table, leaning into his chest. She trailed her mouth along his collarbone. “You’ve been such a good boy. I know how hard you were when I was measuring you. I can’t imagine how you feel after that.” She circled her tongue around his nipple and he sucks in a breath.

“Fuck, Holly,” he groans as she shifts herself under him, grinding into him gently.

“Oh, yeah… That needs to be taken care of. If you let me up, I’ll show you what  _ I _ can do with  _ my _ tongue,” she coos.

“Oh my god, Holly. Please,” he kisses down her body as he straightens himself out, moving from her chest to her belly, all the way down her leg, and ending with a peck on her big toe. She maneuvered from the table and guided him to stand at the edge of the table.

“You look really good in a ponytail, by the way,” She said as she trailed her fingertips down his bare chest. She reached the waistband of his sweatpants and started to pull them down. “Up,” she said as she motioned to the table. They moved in tandem as Arin sat on the edge of the table and Holly freed him from his pants and boxers. She gave an approving look. 

The table was low enough for him to rest his feet on the floor and the perfect height for fellatio. Holly sunk between his legs and took the base of his shaft in her hand. He was hard and swollen. She gave him a few tentative pumps before wrapping her mouth around the head. Arin groaned at the wet heat surrounding his cock. He rolled his head back and dug his fingers in her hair.

“Fuck…” he murmured as she began to move back and forth, working her tongue at the slit whenever she reached it. She found a rhythm and kept it steady. He looked down at her and she locked eyes with him intensely sending an electric shock up his spine. “I’m close, Jesus…” he whined and closed his eyes. The sensation around his dick was suddenly gone. He looked and saw Holly had gotten up and was bringing something from her purse.

“The fun just started. Let’s not end it so soon, if that’s OK.” Holly held up a wrapped condom. 

“Absolutely OK,” he started to get off the table and she pushed him down by his chest.

“Uh-uh. You stay right there,” she said as she tore the condom wrapper open and unrolled it over his still throbbing erection. She climbed up on the table and straddled his lap. She spit in her hand and slicked up his cock, then sunk down slowly onto him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shuddered as she adjusted to his girth. He clutched at her hips and dug into her flesh with his fingertips.

“Feels so good,” he whispered as she leaned forward, forcing him to lay on the table.

“If you think that feels good, just wait,” she smirked and pressed her hands into his chest, bracing herself. She began to roll her hips, moving just enough to let some of his length slide in and out. Arin moaned and he ran his hands along her sides and down her thighs. She swiveled and ground against him. His hips bucked up as much as they could, trying to match her rhythm. She leaned down and captured his mouth in a ferocious kiss. Arin hummed into her mouth as she continued to grind against him. She moved her mouth to bite at his earlobe. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time, you know…” She whispered, low and sultry. “Imagined riding you just like this. Dreaming of you pinning me to a wall and just fucking my brains out.” She ran her tongue along his ear to his neck while running her fingers over his biceps.

Arin hissed and shuddered. “Hang on.” He grunted. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to rise, his arms sliding underneath her thighs.

“Arin! What are you doing?” Holly half giggled, half moaned as he sat up, pushing his cock deeper inside her.

“Making your dreams come true,” he locked eyes with her and mashed his lips into hers as he got up from the table, her legs wrapped around his torso. He moved them to the wall behind the table and pressed Holly’s back against it. His dick had slid out in transit, so he hoisted Holly up against the wall to replace it in her hot, wet pussy. Holly groaned as he entered her. He grabbed her thigh again and started thrusting hard and fast. 

“Arin, oh my god!” Holly whimpered as he pumped into her. The wall was cool against her back, but the rest of her body was burning hot. Arin plunged his mouth onto her neck, biting and sucking. 

It was almost too much for him when Holly’s nails dug into his back. He thrust faster and harder, breathing heavy into the crook of her neck. Holly clung to him moaning and whimpering. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Arin, I’m coming!” Holly gasped and gave a primal, guttural moan. Her legs shook around him as he fucked her through her orgasm and straight into his. He groaned into her neck as his hip stuttered. He gritted his teeth and huffed in time with his last shaky thrusts. His arms begin to shake as he lowered Holly so she could stand. They stared at each other and smiled, legs wobbly and bodies exhausted. Arin removed the condom and tied a knot in it.

“Let’s not end on that one next time. Wow!” She wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Next time?” He raised an eyebrow and gave a tentative grin. 

“Well, you had fun, yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“Me, too. If you want a next time, let’s make it happen.” She shrugged and pecked him on the nose. She turned to start putting her clothes back on.

“I’d like that.” Arin huffed, still catching his breath.

“Great! Ross will be home soon. We can go chill at my place and maybe watch a movie? I’m making spaghetti again for dinner. Ross can’t get enough of it.” She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, that’d be great. I’ll text Suzy that I’m staying over,” He says as he searches for his pants.

“Why don’t you invite her, too? Who knows, maybe you guys could spend the night and we could have a little sleepover…” Holly trails off and catches his eye. Arin’s gut flutters.

“Ohh… I’ll have Suzy bring our sleepover stuff, then.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

They get dressed and Arin pulls his phone from his pocket.

_ Done with fitting. Holly and I had some fun. ;) _

_ No way! I’m jealous…  _ Suzy responded.

_ Hol invited us to a sleepover with her and Ross… If you’re interested. You can bring that new toy you’ve been wanting to try out… _

_ Holy shit. Yeah. I’ll be over in a bit! _

“Suzy will be on her way soon,” Arin raised his eyebrows.

“This is going to be fun!” Holly giggled and smacked Arin on the ass as they left for Holly’s place.


End file.
